


all dolled up (with somewhere to go)

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, early 20s or so, they're like college age here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: It's Freddy's idea to go to the party separately. When Billy asks him why, Freddy just grins and said that he wants his costume to be a surprise. He even insists that Billy leave early so Freddy could get ready in private.Or, the one where Billy and Freddy go to a Halloween costume party and Billy gets the shock of his life.





	all dolled up (with somewhere to go)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i suck at descriptions. but this is good, i promise! probably the most fun i've had with a kinktober fic so far. which is probably pretty obvious, based on all the kink tags i managed to work in here, lol. hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> for kinktober day 9 - costumes

It's Freddy's idea to go to the party separately. When Billy asks him why, Freddy just grins and said that he wants his costume to be a surprise. He even insists that Billy leave early so Freddy could get ready in private.

Billy is a little concerned with what Freddy has up his sleeves, but he loves his boyfriend enough that he agrees to it.

Billy doesn't care about surprises himself and gets ready right in front of Freddy, who's sat on his bed reading the latest Superman comic. 

"Alright, I'm done," Billy says when he's finished, standing in front of Freddy in his full firefighter costume. "You can have the room now."

"Yay," Freddy says with a grin as he sits up on the bed.

Billy smiles back at him and walks over to his bed to give him a goodbye peck on the lips. 

"Please, don't do anything too crazy," Billy says. "I can totally see you showing up in full superhero form or something."

Freddy snorts. "Oh come on, I would never. You'll just have to wait and see, Lieutenant." 

Billy fondly rolls his eyes while Freddy laughs. They share one last kiss before Billy is on his way.

  


Whatever Billy was expecting from Freddy, it was certainly not _ this_. 

An hour later, Freddy arrives at the party in fishnet stockings and a red corset with bright red lipstick to match. His curls are loose and wild, product-free and completely untamed. He _ saunters _ through the crowd with a smirk on his lips. When his eyes meet Billy's, he grins.

"Hello, _ darling_," he says, putting on his best British accent. (It's not that good, really, but it does suit the look.) He extends a gloved hand towards Billy where a ring is sat on his finger. 

After a moment, Billy gets the hint and raises his hand to his lips, kissing the ring before sneaking a kiss to Freddy's knuckles. 

"Freddy, you look…" Billy says, shaking his head in disbelief. He can't even complete his sentence. His mind is spinning with the words he wants to say - _ amazing, gorgeous, incredible, sexy _ \- but he can't pick just one to say out loud.

Freddy takes his silence as a compliment. His grin becomes Cheshire cat-like as he does a twirl for Billy, showing off the full ensemble. 

Billy doesn't even know where to look. The corset is short enough that Freddy's full legs are on display, the fishnet stockings showing off his incredible thighs and calves. Even his ass, something that they'd both joked before wasn't all that impressive, is accentuated in his costume.

And when Freddy faces him again, Billy realizes that it's not just lipstick that he wears, but _ a full face of makeup _. Dark eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, concealer, and blush. He almost looks like a doll. So beautiful that he shouldn't even be touched, only to look at.

But _ boy_, does Billy wanna touch.

He can feel himself getting hard in his pants. He awkwardly shuffles in place, pulling the ends of his jacket closed to cover up how Freddy's costume is affecting him.

Freddy smirks, seeming to know exactly what's going on in his head. It's almost like this was his intention, that he chose this costume specifically for the purpose of teasing Billy.

And Billy isn't gonna let him win.

"Bathroom," he hisses. "_Now_."

Freddy shivers at his commanding tone, and Billy considers it a win for himself.

He makes a run for the bathroom, stopping just in front of the door. He waits for the sound of Freddy's heels - yes, _ heels _ \- against the floor, following after him, before he darts inside. 

When Freddy joins him, Billy shuts and locks the door behind them.

"On your knees," Billy says.

Freddy doesn't have to be told twice. He sinks to his knees with ease, the tile floor cold against his skin. Billy pulls down the pants of his costume along with his boxers, freeing his erection. 

Freddy doesn't need any direction for what comes next. He's already leaning forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Billy's cock. Billy groans as he glances down at him, Freddy's red lips wrapped around him, an image right out of one of Billy's wet dreams. 

Freddy slides down, taking as much of Billy in his mouth as he can, going so far as letting the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Billy's head falls back against the door with a _ thud _. He mentally curses himself for not having more self control, knowing that they have to keep relatively quiet so no one suspects what they're getting up to in the bathroom.

When Freddy slides back up to suck at the head again, Billy can't help but let out a soft but audible, "_Fuck_," looking at the lipstick stains Freddy left on his skin. Freddy pulls off completely and grins, peppering Billy's cock in kisses to leave even more lipstick stains. Billy shakes his head and reaches for Freddy's hair, pulling on it. Freddy's head immediately falls back, his mouth falling open in a gasp. 

"Up," Billy demands, and Freddy rises to his feet. Billy lets go of his hair and instead grabs Freddy by the waist, turning him around so he faces and leans against the counter. As a way to tease him back, Billy rolls his hips, grinding into Freddy's clothed behind. When Freddy groans, Billy grins. 

He gives Freddy a quick kiss on the back of his neck before stepping away for a moment, grabbing a bottle of lotion from the cabinet before rejoining Freddy.

"Wait," Freddy says. "You don't…" He flushes, his skin turning red. "I already… before I got here."

Billy's eyebrows go up. He leaves the lotion on the counter and pulls Freddy's underwear down. 

"_Fuck,_" he says for the second time that night. Freddy wasn't kidding; he prepped himself before he left, keeping himself stretched around a plug.

"You're gonna be the death of me one day, I swear," Billy says.

Freddy laughs. "Death by sex… what a way to go."

Billy snorts. He reaches for the plug and eases out of Freddy, who shivers at the loss. Billy doesn't leave him empty for long, plunging a finger and then two into Freddy's loosened hole. He scissors them, spreading Freddy wide. A third finger joins the first two before Billy pulls out altogether, only to replace his fingers with his cock.

His cock slides into him just as easily as fingers had, though he goes slowly just to further torture Freddy. Freddy groans at the full feeling, his head dropping into his chest. Billy kisses him on the neck once he's fully inside of him, reaching around to place a hand over Freddy's mouth.

"Gotta stay quiet, baby," he says directly into Freddy's ear. "Don't want everyone to hear you, right?"

Freddy nods. Billy kisses his neck again.

"Good boy," he says. He starts to pull back out of Freddy until just the tip of his cock remains inside before he thrusts right back in again. 

Freddy moans into Billy's hand. Billy slips two fingers into his mouth and Freddy sucks on them. Billy rolls his hips and this time, Freddy's quiet.

Billy settles into a rhythm, his free hand settling at Freddy's waist, pulling him back to meet every one of his thrusts. He bites down on the back of Freddy's neck, leaving a mark that can easily be hidden by his long, wild curls. It's a secret branding, just for them.

Freddy suddenly starts groaning again and Billy pulls his fingers out of his mouth.

"I'm close," Freddy says breathlessly.

"From just my dick inside of you?" Billy asks. He smirks. "Okay, then. Come for me, Freddy. Let go."

Freddy throws his head back, his come splattering against the tile floor. Billy grins, thrusting a few more times before he comes too, spilling inside of Freddy.

Freddy shivers as Billy pulls out, only to gasp when Billy quickly gets the plug back inside of him.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to keep it for the rest of the night," Billy says. "Might as well put it to good use."

Freddy laughs and shakes his head. "Okay, now I think _ you're _ trying to kill _ me _."

"Death by sex," Billy says as he grabs a handful of tissues to wipe himself off, echoing Freddy's earlier words. "What a way to go."

Freddy snorts.

They clean themselves up and pull their costumes back on. They work together to also clean the mess Freddy left on the floor. Freddy tries fixing his hair but eventually gives up, figuring that it'll just look even wilder now.

"You sure no one will question where we were this whole time?" Freddy asks as Billy reaches for the doorknob. 

"With you looking like that," Billy says. "I don't think they'll blame me." 

Freddy smiles. Billy steps towards him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you out there," he says. He playfully slaps Freddy's ass and winks at him.

The gasp Freddy lets out leaves Billy smirking as he steps out of the bathroom.


End file.
